


Как жители земли

by Starland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/pseuds/Starland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это настоящее. Так живут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как жители земли

Ночью всё затихает. Свет тускнеет, смягчаются тени. Приглушенные голоса, нагота, полускрытая сумерками, сплетенье рук. Гарри лежит на спине, прямо на полу, Северус сверху, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. На меня они не смотрят. Я вспоминаю, что Северус все равно ничего не видит - за последние полгода он полностью ослеп. А Гарри... ну, для него меня здесь просто нет.

А я... я только на них и смотрю. Не обращая внимания на всё остальное в комнате, я вижу, как они прижимаются друг к другу, соединившись в единое целое.

Раньше мне было стыдно, раньше это казалось ужасно неправильным, но теперь – теперь мне все равно. Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от моего положения. К тому же, говорят, между живыми и мертвыми – непреодолимая пропасть. Если это так, то все, что я сейчас делаю, не имеет значения.

И я смотрю на них, жадно, бесстыдно, и не могу оторвать глаз. Похоже, Гарри устал. Меж его бровей – резкая морщинка, и она выглядит странно на таком молодом лице. Северус дышит глубоко и спокойно. Гарри поднимает руку, и его пальцы сплетаются с черными длинными волосами, в которых уже поблескивает серебристая паутина седины. Двигаясь наощупь, Северус приподнимается, и Гарри прижимается губами к векам невидящих глаз.

– Сейчас будешь меня жалеть, Поттер? – в голосе Северуса знакомые ядовитые нотки.

– Не шуми. Кто же тебя, злобную тварь, еще пожалеет? – не теряется с ответом Гарри.

Северус раздраженно хмыкает и отворачивается. На секунду мне кажется, что мутный взгляд направлен прямо на меня, и – так и с ума сойти недолго – я невольно отступаю назад.

Какое-то время оба молчат.

– Сердишься? – в конце концов спрашивает Гарри.

– Ничего, – в конце концов беззлобно отвечает Северус. – Зато чувствую себя живым.

От этих слов становится не по себе. Так это знакомо: хотеть почувствовать себя живым. И чтобы тебя обнимали, успокаивали, жалели, убеждали, что ты будешь жить вечно. У меня... у меня это было так давно, что уже не могу и вспомнить. Но вспоминать сейчас не стоит. Сейчас нужно только смотреть.

Они начинают целоваться, сначала осторожно, едва касаясь друг друга. Потом поцелуи становятся дольше, глубже.

– Спать хочешь? – спрашивает Гарри, на секунду оторвавшись от Северуса.

– Не особенно.

Гарри берет его за плечи, проводит большими пальцами вдоль спины, слегка надавливая на каждый выступающий позвонок, прикасается к пояснице.

– Да, – безмятежно шепчет Северус. – Так хорошо.

Ладони скользят, пальцы сжимают тощие ягодицы. Северус подается вперед, трется, бормочет что-то одобрительное, затем неожиданно спрашивает:

– Хочешь?

– Что, прямо сейчас? – изумленно отвечает Гарри.

– Да. Прямо сейчас. Трахнемся, как будто это последняя ночь на земле.

Какой до боли знакомый голос. Резкий, пугающий, не терпящий возражений.

Я невольно зажмуриваюсь, а когда открываю глаза, Северус уже стоит на четвереньках; Гарри на коленях, сзади, заметно, что хочет как-то поосторожней...

– Чтоб тебя, Поттер, давай уже!

От грубого окрика что-то вспыхивает внутри – сладко, горячо, голодно. Я подхожу поближе – теперь до них рукой подать. Наверное, все-таки должно быть стыдно, но наплевать. Я смотрю, не хочу пропустить ни одного момента. Не хочу пропустить, как Гарри толкается вперед, придерживая Северуса за бедра; как Северус подается назад, упирается локтями в пол, прикусывает губу...

Вот сейчас кажется, что меня почти нет. Остался какой-то неправильно-сладкий, ноющий, скомканный клубок нервов и – не может быть! – потная ладонь, в которой скользит мой собственный член.

Это настоящее. Так живут.

– Да. Так хорошо, – шепчет Северус.

Гарри подается вперед всем телом, открытые ладони ложатся на напряженную спину, гладят, ласкают... нервно, почти судорожно, словно боятся потерять, словно запоминают? Запоминают каждый позвонок, каждый крохотный шрам, каждую впадинку, каждых вздох; обещание, данное без слов: будешь со мной, будешь жить вечно.

Может быть, так и нужно. Двигаться, ласкать, запоминать, дышать – чтоб вас! – дышать и жить.

Угловатые плечи напрягаются, вздрагивают. Гарри открывает рот, беззвучно стонет.

Сладко и больно. Но хорошо. Как же хорошо. Моя ладонь липкая и теплая.

Сейчас, замереть. Чувствовать. Жить.

~ * ~

Грубая сила отталкивает меня. Дневной свет слепит глаза, и на секунду я не могу понять, где нахожусь – но я здесь, просто сижу в оцепенении за рабочим столом, склонившись над думосбором с воспоминаниями.

А в дверь кабинета стучатся. Просто замечательно.

Очищающее заклинание по-быстрому, и я спокойно говорю:

– Войдите.

Дверь приоткрывается, и Паркинсон робко заглядывает в кабинет.

– Драко? Темный Лорд велел... – Её взлгяд падает на думосбор, и она неуверенно спрашивает: – Ты как, всё в порядке?

– Да. Всё нормально. Просматривал тут... воспоминания предателя и Поттера. Последнее, что у них забрали перед казнью.

Паркинсон хмурится.

– Зачем? Это же было так давно... Сколько лет уже прошло, двадцать?

– Ну да. А зачем?.. Так, исследования. Собираю информацию. О том, как заключенные адаптируются в безвыходных ситуациях, понимаешь?

Удовлетворенная моим ответом, она кивает.

– Ну и как? Нашел что-нибудь полезное?

Я усмехаюсь.

– Полезное? Вряд ли. Но вообще-то интересно. Что только человек не делает, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.

**~ fin**


End file.
